The Meeting of Two Gods of Death
by Kronikankirjoittaja
Summary: Just a oneshot about meeting of Hades and Odin. A brief mention of Solangelo.


**The Meeting of Two Gods of Death**

Hades was working with paperwork in his study. On his desk were piles of reports, bills, forms, junk mails... Hades sighed heavily as he leaned against the back of his chair.

Suddenly one of Furies flied to the study and landed on the back of the chair.

Hades glanced tiredly at the Furie and asked: "More papers?"

The Furie shook its head: "No, my lord. I came here to remind you that your guest is coming soon."

Hades, who had forgotten the visit, frowned: "Who? Hermes?"

"No, my lord. Your colleague. You promised him a tour in the Underworld," Furie reminded the Lord of Underworld.

Hades straightened his back and asked: "Osiris?"

"No, my lord," Furie answered and covered its left eye: " _He_."

"Oh. He," Hades sighed.

* * *

"I can't believe that there is an another place similar like Fólkvangr," Odin said.

After Hades had given a tour in the Underworld for Odin, the king of scandinavian gods, these two gods of death had gone to enjoy refreshments in the salon of Hades's palace.

"Elysium is a place for heroes," Hades stated as sipped his drink: "They have earned their place there."

"Of course! What kind of heroic mortal doesn't earn a reception of hero even in the afterlife?" Odin said with smile, drank his drink and placed the empty glass on the coffee table made by black stone. A skeleton with jar filled the glass with wine that Hades had set aside for guests who weren't going to stay in the Underworld.

"Speaking of heroes, how are your children?" Odin asked: "I heard about their fight against Gaia. Apparently it was a epic battle."

"Thank you for asking, they are feeling well," Hades answered as he placed his glass on the coffee table: "Nico has settled in the Camp Half-Blood and Hazel is working as a centurio in the Camp Juppiter."

"That's great to hear. I'm sure that you are proud of them. And how is your beautiful wife, Persephone?" Odin asked and sipped his drink.

"She is feeling well. Right now she is in the Olympus with her mother," Hades answered. Then he asked from Odin: "How are things going on in Valhalla?"

"Excellent, thank you for asking," Odin answered with smile: "We have got many new einherjars and they are dutifully practicing for Ragnarök. I, too, have personally participated in their training."

"You have?" Hades asked.

"Yes! I have organized instructive slideshows about noble skills of warfare and the most important features of heroes," Odin informed proudly.

"Of course," Hades thought to himself as he rolled his eyes.

"By the way, you look pale," Odin said suddenly with serious look: "When was the last time you were out?"

"I have been busy with my work," Hades explained like it was obvious.

"Yes, I see it," Odin said as he studied the Lord of the Underworld before he said: "Vacation would be good for you. I have heard that Hawaii would be pleasant."

"I haven't time for vacation!" Hades informed strictly as he placed his glass on the coffee table with sound of _clink_ : "I'm the Lord of the Underworld! I must keep this place up while more and more dead come here!"

"Could one of your employees do your works for a week or two?" Odin asked and then he added: "I would send some employees from Valhalla to help. Or you can ask help from Anubis and Osiris."

"No," Hades sighed: "Underworld's circumstances are too different compared to Valhalla. Your employees wouldn't survive here. And what other deities of death would think if I start ask help from them? They would think that I'm becoming weak."

"Now, now. Nobody would think that you are weak," Odin said as he tried appease Hades: "But someday you will kill yourself with work."

Hades groaned with frustration as he covered his face with his hands and leaned against the back of the black leather armchair: "I hate that movie! It's so faulty! Hera wasn't Heracles's mother! Narcissus wasn't a god! I didn't allied with Titans so I would conquer the Olympus! And I never tried to make other gods laught with stupid jokes!"

Odin rose his hands with calming manner as he said: "Alright, it wasn't fun. But you should seriously consider a vacation."

"Fine. I think about it," Hades promised with sigh.

They spent moment in silence. Then Odin placed his glass on the coffee table, leaned forward from his armchair and said with smile: "You know, I have been thinking. I have daughters who are working as valkyrie and I think it would be great if you son would marry one of them."

Fortunately Hades wasn't drinking right now because he would get wine to the wrong throat. Instead Hades stared at Odin with look of surprise: "Excuse me?"

"Think about it. If your son and my daughter would get married, their descendants would become great warriors and valkyries," Odin explained and asked: "So what do you say if we arrange a meeting for them?"

Hades stared speechlessly at Odin for a moment. Then he placed his glass on the coffee table and said: "Listen... I understand why you are suggesting this. But you see... my son has a boyfriend."

Odin's smile turned into a look of surprise: "Really?"

Hades nodded his head.

Odin leaned against the back of the armchair with thoughtful look and said: "I see. He is one of those confusing humans."

Hades himself wasn't very much confused from his son's love life. Some gods of Olympus, like Apollo, had had male lovers. So when Nico had revealed that he has a boyfriend, Hades wasn't confused. To be honest, he was little bit surprised because his son was quite antisocial person. But if Nico was happy with another boy, Hades didn't see any problems with it. He felt that his children had finally chance to be happy.

But Hades didn't understand why Nico chose Will Solace, a son of Apollo, as his boyfriend of all boys of the world.

"It's pity. I would be happy to take your son as my son-in-law," Odin finally sighed.

Silence fell in the salon. Odin sat in the armchair with thoughtful look. Hades in turn decided that the subject was finished and he started to think would he leave some less important paper works to next week.

Suddenly Odin asked: "Have you heard about them?"

Hades frowned: "What are you talking about?"

"I have heard that youngs are into some kind of... electrical quests while using some devices without that they need to leave their homes. They fight against monsters, protect innocents, solve riddles, rescue princesses... You know, all those kind of things that einherjars and demigods do during their quests but they do them electrical way. What did they call them...? Oh yeah! Video games!" Odin told.

"Umm... I have no idea what you are talking about," Hades answered with dumbfounded look: "Does your god of thunder have something to do with them?"

"No," Odin said as he shook his head and after it he added with glint of enthusiasm in his eye: "But I'm curious. I want to solve how to use those video games and what are secrets of those electrical quests!"

Hades stared at his colleague for a moment before he said: "Listen, if those things has something to do with electricity, then maybe you should leave them to your god of thunder. Maybe he would understand them better..."

"No way, my friend," Odin informed: "The wisdom must be achieved with your own hard work. I wouldn't have figured out the mysteries of runes if somebody else had hung on the Yggdrasil, suffering from horrible pains. And who knows? Maybe I would use these electronical quests for einherjars's training!"

"I still think that you shouldn't waste your time on that," Hades muttered.

Just then an ebony grandfather clock in the salon started to strike, making gods glance at the clock.

"Oh, is it already that much?" Odin said: "I have meeting with Osiris this afternoon."

"In that case I don't delay you any more," Hades said and snapped his fingers. A door of the salon opened and a skeleton wearing a suit stepped inside.

"Thank you for giving me a tour in the Underworld," Odin said with smile as he and Hades stood up and he stretched out his hand to Hades: "It has been very instructive experience."

"You are welcome," Hades answered and shook hands with Odin.

"You should someday visit Valhalla. I would be happy to give you a tour there. And by the way, I will send my new book _Recreational activities for Afterlife_ to you. I'm sure that it will be useful," Odin promised.

"I look forward to it," Hades said although inside of his mind he doubted the usefulness of the book. Then Hades turned to face the skeleton and said: "Escort my guest to the gate of the Underworld."

The skeleton clattered its teeth and escorted Odin out of the salon. But at the door Odin stopped and turned to face Hades once more: "And tell your wife and children that I said 'hi'."

"I will," Hades answered.

Odin and the skeleton left and closed the door of the salon. Hades sat in the armchair, leaned against the back of the armchair and sighed: "Where does he get all that energy?"

The Furie appeared from shadows of the salon's roof and landed on the back of the armchair.

"My lord, are really going on vacation to Hawaii?" the Furie asked.

Hades answered simply: "I didn't swear on the Styx."

 **The End**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Reviews are welcome.**

 **Just in case if somebody misunderstood: I'm not making NicoXOdin's-valkyrie-daughter-pairing. I'm a fan of Solangelo. And Odin didn't offered one of his sons to marry Hazel because, if I have understood correctly, Scandinavian gods/goddesses doesn't claim their demigod sons before they die and enter in the Valhalla.  
**


End file.
